The use of digital messaging as a means of communication is widespread. Further, mobile applications are increasingly incorporating messaging functionality. However, messaging functionality can be limited. For example, whenever customers face issues with mobile applications, messaging functionality alone may not be sufficient to adequately address the issues due to lack of shared visual context.